What Couldn't Be Done The First Time
by AkinaA
Summary: has to be done now. "Alright, if you really are who you say you are you wouldn't mind showing me your boobs." "Wait I didn't mean it!" Sometimes Crack but serious most of the time. SxS Rating may change. Warning OC possibility! AU
1. Chapter 1:Intuition

**I present to you a one thousand three hundred seventy one word document(not including the notes) that is going to be an interesting read. Please read the bottom authors note because it may be of use to you.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own Naruto! I'm female and I'm going to be a freshman does that make enough sense as to why I'm putting a disclaimer? Believe it!**

**

* * *

**"_Ne ne! Sasuke-kun, we'll be together forever won't we?" The young teenage girl said sorrowfully to her older male counterpart. Sasuke looked down at the younger girl; all he could see was tears and green eyes._

"_Always," he replied back and the girl beamed at him. The solider smiled at the site, Sasuke couldn't even look at her face clearly, and all he could see was a blur and he still considered her the most beautiful girl he has ever seen._

_He pulled her close to his chest and felt her emanating warmth. Sasuke then snuggled into her hair, taking in her scent. Sasuke was surprised he was even doing this. This was so not like him and yet he couldn't admit that he didn't like it as well._

_The young women faced her lover once more and placed her forehead against his."Promise me that no matter what you'll be careful and make sure that you come back to me. Sasuke-kun."_

"_I promise." He replied back right and closed the gap in between their faces to connect their lips._

_The girl shed tears and it glided down her face in a gentle matter. "I love you more than anything."_

"_You are my everything, I love you too."_

"_Uchiha!" Sasuke looked questioningly at the girl. She started to fade in his arm, the comforting warmth was disappearing._

"_Mr. Uchiha!"_

Sasuke woke with a start his back erect. "Hn." He stared at his teacher with his onyx orbs.

"Uchiha! Just because you are passing this class and your family just happens to be paying me that extra bonus every paycheck doesn't mean that you can just doze off like that." Naruto was giggling like a little girl who had just been told who their best friend likes.

"Now class, open your books to chapter 3 of your history books. We will study the time of when the world battled for the second time. We are going to start by reading the life of a Japanese girl in Hawaii at this time. This was my niece's great grandmother's twin sister's diary and she served as a field medic during World War II in Germany disguised as a boy and perished due to a fatal wound to the heart. Before she died, she was able to keep account of what happened inside of her diary and with her help you will be able to understand what life was like of an unconventional woman during these times."

'Pft. A stupid diary, it's not like this woman did anything substantial.' Sasuke was unimpressed, sure this woman did the unthinkable and did it in such a Mulan like way but what did this have to do with him.

'**It has more to do with you than you think, Sasuke.'**

'Ugh you again.' Sasuke thought against his inner voice in his head. Totally disregarding what his inner had said earlier.

"Okay class I would like you to read the first five entries in class today and for your homework I would like for you to finish the rest of the month's entry. As you see this diary is very detailed and we will be able to improve your understanding enough for your final project of the year."

Sasuke began reading the diary, he thought it was so stupid; this Sakura girl seemed to be a selfish conceited stubborn feminist. But her writing was so beautiful, it was literally calligraphy for one and two it gave such detail about everything in her life. Her first entry was a general introduction about her. She supposedly had natural pink hair, and I almost believed her with how intense she described it.

_My pink hair gave off a romantic quality as the shade of cherry blossom petals would. The length of it was beautiful, a long silky straight gloss with straight thick bangs that reached a little past my eyebrows, side layers and many more layers following it. I'm not too sure whether I am blonde or a red head, I went through a phase where my genes could not decide and went onto an incomplete dominance phase. That is also the reason why I have platinum blonde and red highlights. It was so different from my sister's Sayuri who had the prettiest blond hair. We looked nothing a like I clearly was Asian and she looked Caucasian._

Her viridian eyes and almost porcelain clear skin were more believable. And just to prove her beauty she placed a black and white picture of her holding the peace sign. Huh, guess those were popular among Asians even back then.

The next ten entries, I was able to read it in class, were about each person in her life. She talked about Sayuri, Ino, Hina, Tennie (apparently her parents were modernist), and Tenji who happened to be Hina's cousin. She then talked about her arranged marriage to this supposedly cold man and get this he apparently was my ancestor, the same one I was named after, Uchiha Sasuke.

Class was dismissed and it was lunch time. I found that because the cafeteria was full due to the fact that no one wanted to sit next to each other on our first day of junior year. Everywhere I looked there was fangirls, I obviously left the room before anyone noticed me. I walked up and onto the rooftop, so that I may eat lunch there. I settled for going against the wall not even touching sunlight. I opened my bento and saw that mother had placed my usual onigri and tomato slice combo with a little steak on the side. I had some water and insta-mix green tea too. Then something caught my eye and landed in my hand. It was a cherry blossom petal, what is one doing here so early in the year?

I glanced at the direction it came from and saw no sakura tree in that direction. The wind blew a gentle breeze and the scent of cherry blossom filled my nostrils. I stood up and walked towards the ledge of the fenced roof. I looked straight at the cherry tree in the center of the Great Warrior Garden that was in our school property. There was a person there, I didn't catch her before because her pink hair blended with the surrounding foliage. My eyes widened in shock, I rubbed my eyes and she was still there. I wasn't hallucinating was I, I couldn't see her facial features clearly but I could make out green eyes. Beautiful green, viridian, emerald, sea green, eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun"_ the wind whispered to me.

I went to my last and final class of the day, homeroom. I didn't understand why we couldn't go home now, all our last classes were study hall, unless you took an extra class. Tsunade was my section's advisor or "Kage", our group or "village" was called Hidden in the Leaves or "Konoha" and we are in the "Fire Country". Every village can contain students of all ages and also if students want to be they may change their village. This was the complicated system that the founders of this school came up with. Every village had a Kage and if deemed so, students may be a Kage. The Kages are generally like class presidents and are village leaders or representatives. They make up the principle group and are like a principle except to approve something they have to have a two-thirds majority vote and then have to have it approved by the high principle, which has to be a former Kage of a "village" and is currently Naruto's dad the Fourth Hokage (Konoha's Kage) and this is his fifth re-election. Voting happens every two years.

Kakashi was the homeroom teacher of Konaha 11. This is the elite group of Konaha that are specially chosen not depending on your rank.

"Class I'm sorry I'm late-"

"LIAR!"

" Really this time I was late I had to pick up a new student that has been accepted into Konoha 11 or rather Konaha 12 now."

A new student eh. Seems interesting.

* * *

**Now I promise that I'll actually work on this piece with a new laptop, improved writing, and Microsoft 2010 I can now easily access a way to upload chapters on Fanfiction. This is to make up for my other two stories that I have now officially discontinued. I hate those stories and they both had pretty good plots but was written in a really horrible way. I got this idea from my eighth grade year, I realized that with everything I learned about the Holocaust and my interest in a little uncomplicated romance in my life I had a pretty amazing idea. Don't expect super frequent updating, I write when I'm in the mood. Although, as a quick fix watching Titanic or Romeo and Juliet always strikes inspiration. Review if you think I should continue and I'm going to need a major amount of OCs so I'm reaching out to the crowd. This is your chance to be in my story. Please PM me and include the name you want for your character, your personality, looks, and which side you prefer to be on evil or good because I might just change you to a different side. Also I want actual members of FF only for the fact that I want to be able to talk to you about your character.**

**Peace, Love, and SasuSaku**

**AkinaA  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: I'm Narumi Namikaze and I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Sadly, Aki doesn't own me, Naruto. But she does own me Narumi! Plot and Original Characters are hers as well.**

**

* * *

**I was nervous, was he really here like my dream told me. Or is it just a lie. I don't understand why it ended up this way in the first place. His memories are locked away and I get to keep mines? From the age of one I talked fluent English, Japanese, Cantonese and Mandarin Chinese, German, Russian. I only talked English though as not to up rise nay suspicion. I knew Morris Code and how to talk army, my medical knowledge was extensive but not up to date and I knew war like the back of my hand.

I couldn't believe this was happening; I got a second chance to be with the man I loved the most and yet he didn't know who I was. Honolulu, Hawaii was my old home it was an island paradise really but it saddened me with its history. Hawaii was once a proud cultural nation and its ways were unspoiled and pure. The advancement of technology ruined Hawaii, its culture, and brought down the value of Hawaiians. They weren't lazy people they were a self-sustaining community that held around a million people to feed and take care of. Being isolated made their country grow into a strong one. Disease spread like wildfire and cut the population more than half. In many ways Hawaii is like my beloved home country, Japan.

Kakashi was calling me in, he looks and acts just like his grandfather Kanashi, my brave troop leader who taught me about one of the most important things in my life. It was because of Kanashi that I was able to meet the love of my life and stay close to him in the worse times.

"Konaha 11 I present to you your newest member, Sakura Haruno. Her name might sound familiar because she is Anko's niece and was named after her great grandaunt. You are currently reading her diary."

'You don't know how true that phrase it Kakashi' Sakura thought. Was it just a mere coincidence that she was named after herself?

"Do you guys have any questions for our new student?" Many of the original members raised their hands. Kakashi called on Kiba.

"Is your hair naturally pink?" Kiba asked as he observed her movements, Sakura shifted suggesting she was nervous.

"Why yes it is, if you take a look at the hair on my arm it is clearly pink and in addition to that it is a trait that was passed on to me." Sakura replied politely as she unconsciously bit her lip gently.

"What is your rank?" Sakura turned her gaze to the young man that said that. It was him, her beloved, her one and only, her Sasuke. Her eyes began to water, but no one except Kakashi noticed. His looks didn't change one bit except for the fact that there weren't any scars of battle on his body. She smiled gently at him placed her fingers to her lips. "Hi-mi-tsu" Sakura whispered playfully.

"_You annoying woman come on tell me what is it?" The girl giggled and placed her mouth right next to his ear. "Hi-mi-tsu." She giggled and ran away before he could catch her._

Sasuke's eyes widened at that short flashback. It was that girl in his dreams, the girl at the tree, it was her!

"Do you have a love, youthful cherry blossom?" That must be Lee; he has barely changed in looks, except for the fact that the old Lee had shorter hair and strangely brown eyes.

The girl smiled the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen. Her eyes lit up like Christmas Eve in New York and twinkled like the stars. Her aura turned very pink and spread love and fuzzy feelings out to the room. If this were an anime hearts would be floating around everywhere. Everyone was effected by this aura that was emanating from her, they couldn't help but smile, and Naruto went as far as saying I love you to everyone in the room.

"Why yes I do." Sasuke's heart clenched, who was this dude? Why did he want to be the one she called her love?

'**Sakura, you really did keep your promise.'**

'What promise are you talking about, WAIT, have I even met this Sakura girl before?'

'**You haven't, I have. Finally, she's still as beautiful as I remember her.'**

'When did you meet Sakura, how did you meet her?'

'**I wasn't always your inner spirit, Sasuke.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**She's the most wonderful person you would ever meet. I promise you , you would not ever regret meeting her. The only thing you would ever regret about this girl was the fact that you didn't meet her sooner. I know I did.'** Sasuke was amazed at what his inner voice said, not only was this the first time he had ever heard him say more than a sentence but it was a compliment to someone.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Sakura eyes sparkled once more and replied "Only if you think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke was frustrated; he couldn't get any answers from her. Right then Sakura feeling brave, brought her face super close to his face, almost like they were kissing, and said "Well your just going to have to get to know me better won't you."

This left most of Konoha 12 in shock, this girl was interesting to say the least.

Sakura just sat in the corner of the classroom, she seemed even more detached than Sasuke and Neji combined. She stared out the window and had this blank look on her face.

"_Sakura-chan why do always stare of at nowhere?" The platinum blonde asked his female best friend._

"_Why do you think I do?" She replied back totally unaware that Sasuke was even there._

"_I dunnooooo." Narumi stated._

"_I guess I'm just seeing if all this is really real. Me being with him, it's like a dream. I actually can't imagine my life without Sasuke, I want to spend all of eternity with the one I love. Although, I'm not sure he loves me back, he's never said it. I don't think I'll be able to love anyone else like I do with Sasuke ever again." Sakura said with sincerity. Narumi's eyes were filled with such sadness._

"_Would you ever consider that someone else might love you, want to be with you?"_

"_I'd have to turn them down; I don't think that I'd ever want anyone to suffer a one-sided love." Narumi understood that greatly, he was in that pain right now._

"_What if Sasuke doesn't love you?"_

"_Then I'd let him go." Narumi frowned._

"_You know what I'd do?" He gazed at the stars. Sakura looked at him, he seemed almost like a lonely god sitting next to her staring sadly at the moon._

"_I'd wait and make that person love me, truly and deeply. I'd do anything, I'd fight and fight. I won't stop not until the day she dies, I'll do it._

'_Narumi' Sasuke thought to himself._

_

* * *

_**Review! ****I updated! ****With 1.215k words this is my update to you. Constructive criticism needed_, _characters have to be a bit OC. I'll try to update before Monday 'cause I have to have my computer configured for HS won't be able to pick up till Friday. If I don't I won't be able to update next week at all. Did community service for five hours straight picking invasive limu or seaweed, sunscreen came off, wore t-shirt all day, have extremely pale Asian skin. Do the math, I now have an ugly farmer's tan! LOL, I have to go back to the beach sometime soon. Experience was priceless though, was there with my future freshman class. Character offer still stands.**


	3. Chapter 3:Reliving the Past

**Disclaimer: Wow! I didn't know I owned Naruto! Oh I don't well that's probably why I'm not rich, or a man, or middle-aged or...woah I'm not a lot of things.**

* * *

There was a radiant light shining through my closed eyelids. It must at least be noon; the sun was directly bursting its rays at me. All of a sudden my world turned dark and my body became stiff. _'Narumi, how could you do this, how?'_ Flashes of my past life flashed before my eyes like a movie on super-fast forward. It was too much, I jolted up my eyes forced themselves open, and my body was glistening with sweat.

'_Narumi'_ I glanced above me through the clear ceiling windows. He wasn't my sun, he was the moon. Unlike most would've thought he was not the light in my darkness but the dim imitation of the thing that gave me life, the thing I live for, my everything, my world.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing! SAKURA!" BAM! Sakura's fist landed on Naruto's head.

"NE! SAKURA-CHAN! What was that for!

"You were being unnecessarily loud. It was giving me a headache, not to mention I can't sleep with you yapping."

"But Sakura-chan what are you doing here for? This is the green house here at school, why would you be sleeping here during classes?"

"And what is it you're doing here?" Sakura began to whale-eye Naruto.

"Ah well Sakura-chan, I'm on a bathroom break and this is on the way to the bathroom."

"You didn't have to wake me up." Sakura groaned rolled onto her side and stared at the beautiful flower that had grown on the lush grass. Naruto left staring at Sakura on his way out as Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Okay class we are going to be doing an exercise on what we were supposed to read about. Someone please describe the main character Sakura."

Naruto raised his hand, everyone was surprised at this. "Yes Naruto?"

"She's HOTT!" Everyone sweat dropped, this was not surprising at all it was quite a typical Naruto answer. "But that's not all, she's a head strong feminist type that sees no use in all the stupid things that her mother does in society. A debutant that doesn't like to be normal, she likes to be independent and to fight for her and other's honor. She seems like a dominant but is quite the submissive type and Sakura is interested in being in the medical field. She refuses to become a trophy house wife like her mother is." Naruto was in a daze when he said that, Sakura smiled this was her moon. She wished she could've given him a chance but she had no other heart to give; her own had started off stolen but then given as a gift.

The class was astonished and so was its teacher, even the birds outside seemed to stop its erratic chirping. "Dobe? Are you sick or something?" Naruto still had a dazed look on his face.

"Naruto, that is… correct." The class gasped, what in the world Naruto actually read the diary?

"Hinata, Please bring Uzamaki to the nurse's office, he seems to be suffering from a cold."

"H-Hai!"

"Well while Mr. Uzumaki gets his head checked. Would anybody like to finish his strangely correct observation?" Sasuke stared out of the window completely oblivious to the teacher that was plotting against him.

"Sensei, I'll do it." Sakura had risen her hand just before the teacher was about to call on the certain Uchiha.

"Sakura, I don't think you should do this exercise, it seems unfair that you have been able to study this your whole life, I heard that you have been reading her diary since the moment you spoke your first word."

"Hai, sensei." The distraction that Sakura allotted Sasuke to return to his normal state, he began to pay attention.

"Now I will read to you one diary entry during beginning or start of the Second World War." Every student took out their copy of the book, many began to realize that this was a really long diary. I was a very detailed eventful book, even if they were to miss only two weeks' worth of diary entries they would be clueless on what would be happening.

"The news was being stereotypical again, was it really that important if one mid-class white girl went missing? What about the many other females that have gone missing in the same area? Thousands of women have gone missing and none of that was ever mentioned in the news, not even as a whole but one "stereotypical" Caucasian female goes missing and the world is ending? Why is the world so complicated, why is it if one innocent child gets a minor mechanical injury such a big deal when my just as innocent (but underprivileged) friend has undergone permanent emotional and physical scarring due to being sold as a slave by her own parents? No one cares about what is seen as flawed, they only care about what is seen as perfect."

The teacher glanced at her students; they seemed really interested in this diary.

"Now class, even only into a paragraph into this particular diary entry, Sakura ponders on the human psychology. See how we continuously see one side of the story and not the rest? This is happening in our world even today, it has even worsened from that time."

The class was stunned, really were they that ignorant on what was happening? Sakura glanced at her classmates, she smiled, this was year was going to be life changing. They would finally open their eyes and see.

"Now would anyone like to read the rest of the entry? Sakura?"

"Yes it would be my honor." Sakura stood up holding the diary in her left hand. She cleared her voice and began to speak.

"Earlier today, as seen above, I've written about the news and once more I will talk about the news. Today this Hitler man invaded Poland with the rest of his country Germany. I have met Hitler before, being the daughter of an upperclassman gave me the possibility to do so, he was a kind man or so I thought at the time. He took great care of my family on our visit to Germany. As chancellor it was his duty to do so. Although, I had a strange feeling for him but I acted how I was supposed to. My acting was flawless that day, acting all perfect-like a fragile porcelain doll, it's not that hard if you've had to do that your whole life. Speak when spoken to, back straight, light laughing at idiotic jokes, smiling a gentle smile the whole day, wearing gloves all day. For once I wish I could just kick back and enjoy life for once, not wear these stupid frilly over-priced dresses with corsets. Heck, I've never even worn pants before! Just once, I don't want to be this girl my mother has created. I don't want to be anyone's fool."

Sakura paused, the whole class even the teacher was mesmerized by her voice. Sakura brought back life to this outdated diary.

"Tell me what is it like to be free? What is it like to be truly loved? What is it like to be in love?"

Sakura's eyes teared up at this, she remembered. She remembered all of it.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update as i said in my last chapter that I had to have my computer configured by the school and I got it on Friday of the week following my last update but due to all the parties I've had to go to like my grandfather's birthday, my cousin's wedding and wedding reception(not to mention I was helping plan it and stuff I was the junior bridesmaid), my cousin's graduation party, other family outings, and living my life. Oh and not to mention going to help out my old school for community service and still being sick...it takes me a while to get better. Really I've been waiting for character names and stuff but no one has sent in anything so I'm wondering am I typing all this out for nothing? Is my writing really that bad? You guys make me kind of sad(jk) but really I could use some reviews with constructive criticism. Till next time, Double A**


	4. Chapter 4:So Familiar

**Disclaimer: Naruto is my long lost idea that Kishimoto-san found and adopted and made it into a multi-bill or mill company but whatever he owes me big time ya know, I'll let him keep this one.**

* * *

"_I just helped out a little that's all!"_

"_You're amazing you don't even realize what you've done for me. If I did something like that I'd make that person my slave for the rest of their lives. I may not show it but I'm grateful for what you did."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_So umm... How do I say this?"_

'_Sasuke, he's really trying. It must be really hard for him'_

"_When you're down I want to be there for you… I think. So, so if you feel sad, come to me and only me."_

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

_

* * *

_

"Why did it have to be this way! Why!

Sakura bawled her eyes out. She wiped her tears with her hands. Covering her face with them ashamed.

"Why did I have to love you, why did I have to… It would've been so much more simple if I-, then we would all be happy. Why! I tried so hard not to love you like that! Why!" Naruto said with such a passion it was hard to match such fervor. Naruto's eyes were filled with real tears, unbeknownst to almost everyone in the room; Sakura was the only one who actually knew.

"And cut! Wow! Naruto, that was absolutely amazing! I didn't know you could act like that! Sakura that was also an amazing performance! You already got a lead role you didn't have to do it that well for auditions!"

Naruto walked off the stage and into the audience, he was wiping his tears as he went. For some reason Naruto's heart sank during that performance, he had felt his heart in his throat and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Why had this felt so real?

Every year, Konoha has a chosen theme; this year's theme was war. Hokage Namikaze (Naruto's dad not that anyone else knew) chose World War II for the junior class. Even this year's play was based on Sakura's diary. It was also mandatory to have at least one drama credit for this year in order to be promoted to senior, therefore the whole junior year was holding the play.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha auditioning for…any part. Sasuke please use Act 1 Scene 15. You will be playing of course, Sasuke."

"Ne ne, teme you never change." Naruto smiled his best friend acting was going to be the funniest thing in the world.

Sakura then changed into her black wig and solider hat, it made her look like a fem-boy.

"Sakurai!" Sasuke said with a determined and controlling voice. Sasuke pretended as if there more than one other person on the stage.

"Hai!" Sakura then moved herself from ready front to present arms.

"Order arms, solider!" Sasuke responded to her fast movement. Sakura then placed her hands to her sides in a loose closed fist.

"Come with me." He commanded once more.

"Hai!" Sakura soon was "walking" with Sasuke, they moved around the stage and came back to their original spot, front and center.

"Why did you join the army? You are weak and helpless in battle. You can't even do push-ups for more than an hour. My suggestion is to leave the army at once." Sasuke looked straight into Sakura's eyes. He was surprised to see some leftover tears from the scene before; he assumed it took a while to get rid of them. But Sakura was tearing up due to the fact that she missed this, this event was foreshadowed.

"I-I wanna be in the army to protect my loved ones, to heal my friends, to help them. I'll prove it to you Lieutenant Uchiha! I'll prove it to everyone that I'm not just a wimpy medical student!" Sakura suddenly had a determined look on her face. Sakura soon ran off the stage.

"Wow guys, that was amazing it really felt like we were at a camp or the training area, whatever they're called." The director was in fact the famous actress Koyuki Kazahana, she decided to retire from show business when her movie series was done, and she had enough money to last five times over a lifetime. Yuki wanted to do what she loved directing small plays.

"Okay that's a wrap everyone that was our auditions, tomorrow when the doors open I would have the cast list posted in every single junior classroom. I will now have to ask around for some smaller parts that involve younger children and such."

* * *

It was morning and our heroes were walking to school from their dorm areas. It was unsurprising that this famous school was generally like a town** (AN: think kind of like Gakuen Alice)** it had everything, even its own carnival/theme park area. The high school dorms were about five miles away from the actual high school. Between this was the library/café, Flormart(**AN:** **Walmart duh**), and a post office. The library/café and Flormart took up the first 4.99 miles on the right, surprising the post office was incredibly small but spacious due to its towering five stories unlike the other two building which only had three stories. On the left side of the street was the park and recreation center.

Sakura was on her motorcycle, she was trying her best to avoid everyone. Everyone seemed very suspicious of her; it wouldn't be natural if they weren't. Sakura was riding her merry way to the café; she hadn't prepared anything to eat. She already saw the other members of Konoha 12 nearing the school so it was safe for her to go in.

She then parked her bike, locked it and such. The pinkette then entered the café; there was a man with a gravity defying hair-do waiting for her arrival.

Sakura then ordered her regular, a spinach and cheese sandwich with a large hot chocolate. She then made her way to the man after she received her order.

"Hm, I see you finally got to marry her tiger." Sakura said in a teasing voice to the strange man as she glanced at the ring on his left hand.

"You know I like to do things a bit later in life. And I thought I told you to call me UNCLE." The man replied with a grin.

"Don't I know it, you're a late one. I could never see you as a relative…or rather a blood one. It seems all too weird. Really, who'd thought that you of all people would become a blood relative?"

"Sakura" The man's revealed eye crinkled signifying that he was happy to see her.

"Nande?" Sakura smirked with her reply; she then took a massive bite of her sandwich.

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura then made direct eye contact with the man. She then swallowed with a loud gulp.

"What do you think I should do?" To say the least the man was surprised he wasn't surprised.

* * *

School wouldn't start for another hour; this allowed time for slacker students to do their supposed to be homework. This is where we find the gang hanging around one of the schools many resting tables which was conveniently located near a cherry blossom tree and the cafeteria exit.

"Hey don't you think that, that Sakura girl is kind of weird?" Ino brought the topic up slyly while everyone was resting.

"Sakura-chan? No way she's the best!" Naruto replied looking up from his still undone homework. He grinned shyly.

"Oh and how would you know that Naruto?" Tenten stared at him with sharp eyes. She had asked him as she observed him; all of the others were doing the same.

"She seems familiar, like I've seen her before, meet her before, been with her for years, like she's been hiding in my subconscious and has come to live in the real world. I swear I know her. I know she may seem strange but I feel as though she has a good reason to be. I can sense it."

The group was then again surprised at Naruto's outburst. He seemed to be having these often now. Hinata's eyes were filled with worry.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata was really scared what was happening with Naruto, what in the world was happening?

"Hinata-chan…I have to go guys, someone is calling for me." Naruto smiled, he was on his way, he was about to leave.

"Dobe, where in hell are you going?" Sasuke was actually feeling some strange emotion, what is this he asked himself. Naruto stopped in his tracks, only a couple of footsteps in front of his best friend.

"Teme. I-uh-have to visit someone." Naruto was actually nervous; this was strange, really strange.

Sakura was then again riding her black motorcycle, she knew he wanted, no needed to know her; she knew that he knew exactly what to do. She was close to the school; it was a good thing they allowed cycles like this on campus. Sakura then moved to the ramp and off she flew, then she landed and skidded on her bike right in front of the group.

"Naruto." Sakura said with a demanding voice. Everyone was surprised, Naruto smirked. Sakura smirked and tossed a helmet to him. He caught it with ease, he then moved towards her, and began to place the helmet on.

"Sakura-chan, where to?" The dirty blonde replied in an astounding arrogant voice. Naruto then placed himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where else?" Sakura responded before she started up her bike once more and then they sped off to an unknown place.

"What the?" Neji was appalled by Naruto's attitude. He didn't understand any of this; he thought that Naruto liked his cousin Hinata. Was Naruto just playing with her or did he normally act like this, is this a different side of Naruto we never really saw? Was this the true Naruto?

'Naruto-kun. Who really is this Sakura girl?' Hinata inwardly sighed, she was losing hope.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU GOING!" Ino screamed in the direction the duo left in, muttering about their rudeness about how they left so abruptly.

* * *

On a plane somewhere above the Pacific Ocean.

"Sakura-chan, I get it now but why did you-" Naruto suddenly brought his eyes over to his female partner.

"I wanted to give you a chance, but I couldn't. This is my way of repaying you." The pinkette interrupted him from finishing his question; she knew what he was going to say.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to do it for me. I gave up on you a long, long time ago."

"I know that. I'm doing this for the Narumi I once knew." Sakura broke eye contact with the blonde; she started to gaze out the window.

"Sakura-chan I'm really sorry about-" Naruto's voice was filled with sadness and sincerity.

"I understand, you did it out of love. I remember, you'll fight for her right?"

"You bet! Although, Sakura-chan how did you get a private jet?" Naruto's face brightened up, he started to grin, and he then ordered a Bloody Mary from the attendant.

"I was born into the same family you moron." Sakura smiled back at the boy as he drank his tomato-vodka mix.

"Eh-Oh yeah…Duh…Oh that's right we have to read your diary. Don't you feel like that's an invasion of privacy?"

"No, not at all, they deserve to know."

"Ne! Ne! Sakura-chan! I forgot to look at what part I got in the play!

"You're Narumi you idiot!"

"I know I am but what part did I get!" Apparently, the blue-eyed idiot was taking her literally.

Sakura groaned out in frustration.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"YOU GOT THE LEAD SASUKE-KUN!"

"YOUR SO AMAZING SASUKE-KUN"

The group was walking in the halls, these fangirls of Sasuke's was making sure he didn't forget they existed. The group entered their classroom.

"I hate those fangirls."

"Well they are a drag but look at it this way; at least you won't have to look at the part you got."

"Hn."

"Speaking of parts, we have to go look at which ones we got." Ino interrupted the boy's conversation.

"Oh your right." Tenten said, she was dreading to see which part she got.

The group marched up to the list in the front of the Konoha 12 classroom. Ino snatched the list off of the board. She read the list of the people present in the room(besides the teachers).

**Student Parts**

Sakura Haruno – Sakura Haruno

Narumi Namikaze - Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha - Sasuke Uchiha

Hina Hyuga – Hinata Hyuuga

Tenji Hyuga – Neji Hyuuga

Tennie Masahiro – Tenten

Ino Takashi – Ino Yamanaka

Shimaru Nakashisamuel – Shikamaru Nara

Etc…

**Teacher Parts**

Kanashi Hatake - Kakashi Hatake

Nainai Yuki – Kurenai Yuhi

Masa Ratobi – Asuma Sarutobi

Etc…

"NANDE! Guys we got **all** major parts in the play!"

"Huh! Where what did I get Ino!" Tenten asked the blond viciously.

"You got Tennie Masahiro, the tomboy best friend that taught Sakura how to fight. Ironic." Ino replied to Tenten's question.

"Wait a minute, don't you notice that these names are closely related to ours?" Shikamaru pointed this out while looking at the list. Sasuke curiosity was peaked.

Neji and Hinata then looked at the list. Their eyes widened, now Sasuke wanted to see that list.

"Hey we're related in this play!" Hinata bursted out, everyone gave her the "what the hell look". She blushed in response. Sasuke was getting really anxious to see that list.

There was then a hard winding wind that blasted the list out of Ino's pedicured hands, through the window, and into a ditch…in which the gardening club was placing dirt in…for the tree they just planted…inside the deep seven foot ditch…with the paper being soiled with soil. (Sigh* poor Sasuke-not! XP)

'What?' Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to see that damned list!

* * *

**I have nothing to say except review, like, alert, character offer still stands...does no one read these things?**


	5. Chapter 5:Okurimono & Shourai

**I'm like one-sixteenth Japanese...and I'm a freshman in highschool, who obviously wears a skirt almost everyday she goes due to a uniform...not to mention I live in Hawaii...Well isn't it obvious I'm Kishi-chan!...No? Well Duh.

* * *

**

"Ne! Sakura-chan! Isn't this going to be so cool! Looking back at the past, when we lived here? Why are we here? "

"The whole point of us coming here was to have some pictures for the set. You do remember the play don't you?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sakura-chan, Look it's our spot!" Sakura stared at the same spot. This was where she turned him down when they were able to come home for a while. She smiled at his innocence. Even after that he was able to return to the normal happy person she came to care and love for as the brother he's supposed to do.

Naruto was running down the field full of daisies, lilies, sunflowers, you name it. It was all there. Funny as it was he was trying to imitate one of those moments in the movie where they were twirling. Sakura saw it as funny because he was miserably failing at it.

Naruto fell down on the lush grassy ground dead in the center of all the flowers. He was dizzy as hell, how in hell do those actors do it? Sakura went up to him and smiled she lent a hand and pulled him up into a sitting posture and sat right next to him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan do you hope that Sasuke will remember?"

"I don't hope that. I can't hope that. I was a miracle you remembered in the first place."

"Sakura-chan! I'm going to see to it that Sasuke remembers I promise! I'm making it the promise of a lifetime Sakura!"

She smiled, Naruto grinned a big one right back at her , closing his eyes in the process. Sakura then brought out the camera and took a cannon picture of him. Naruto opened his eyes he was curious as to why she took the picture.

"Nani? Sakura-chan?"

"One for the memories." Naruto smiled and placed his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I know I'm too sexy to stop staring at!"

"NARUTO!" Laughter was heard throughout the entire garden, Shizune smiled on at the best friends enjoying each other's company, she knew everything was going to turn out okay this time.

* * *

The group has just gotten out of their third period and it was lunchtime, they were having their lunch on the rooftop for a little more privacy than usual. Neji brought up the topic about Naruto's behavior this morning.

"Guys it's lunchtime and Naruto and Sakura haven't been in school yet."

"I know, what do you possibly think they're doing?"

"You think they're playing hookie with each other? It is a Friday so I guess, it's highly likely."

"Do you think Naruto really knows Sakura? He didn't act like it yesterday. You think he trusts her?"

"Of course Naruto trusts her. He went with her somewhere and on a motorcycle no less!"

"Do you think they're going out or something?"

"That idiot wouldn't date someone so depressing." Sasuke interrupted the gossiping girls.

"Besides, that idiot already has his eyes set on someone else." Sasuke finished his lunch and left the group wondering what had gotten into him as he went through the doors.

Sasuke walked on, this school was a lot like college, you could leave anytime, do whatever you want, do things like this. All you had to do was pass the tests and be there most of the time for class credit.

He was making his way to the gym; he was frustrated where was Naruto? 'How does that dobe know Sakura so well?'

The Uchiha made his way to the gym and it turned out that no one other than himself and the workers were there. 'Perfect.' He then made his way to prepare himself with the punching bag and began to let out all his frustrations. Sasuke was beyond confused, way past it was it really a topic to even think about, it wasn't like he liked this Sakura girl. Sure she was attractive with those big sparkling emerald green-

**innocent eyes that show all her emotions like an open book. Pink soft silky flowing long hair that barely touch the slight curve of her mid-back, where your hand would always land when your wrap yourself around her. Skin so soft like velvet and silk only smoother and softer, if possible, like calm water. Legs so long that it makes you wonder how she can be so petite with-**

_STOP IT!_

**Why getting horny just thinking about her?**

_I-I URUSAI!_

**I'm you; I can't help but be horny at that thought either. I AM YOU! Get it through your thick head that I feel the same way you do!

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan, what was it like being with Sasuke-teme, to be in unconditional mutual love?" Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, watching her peaceful face as they lay down on the wonderful grass.

"Ne, Naruto. It's really hard to explain. You have the giddy feeling whenever they're nearby. You can't stop smiling when you're with them. When they say your name it makes you have, as corny as it is, butterflies in your stomach. Your nervous about making a fool out of yourself and get all frazzled when you do something wrong. You just want to spend pretty much all your time with that person. I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about." Sakura said as she pondered on her relationship with the past Sasuke.

Naruto began playing with his thumbs and his fingers in a nervous type of way.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan!" He said all too fast in an overly cheery voice.

Sakura just couldn't help but giggle at how cute her best friend was.

* * *

Sasuke was still after a whole two hours still punching the bag. Although it moved from its pristine condition to one that looked like it's been attacked at for years. His knuckles were red and really close to bruising, not a surprise, it wasn't bleeding because it's been calloused due to his tendency to punch things when he wanted to figure things out.

Neji came to the gym and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke Uchiha punching the crap out of the newest punching bag. By the way his shirt was basically soaking wet, it was obvious that he had been doing this for a good two hours straight. He made his way over to his friend who was listening to Eminem's newest album, Recovery.

Sasuke then started to mouth the words until he reached."Coldhearted as Spiderman throwing a spider into the snow." He then began to violently punch the bag, Neji just watched in spite. He had never seen Sasuke like this since…Well since his brother was wrongfully accused of killing his ex-fiancée who he (Itachi) was still in love with.

Neji left Sasuke alone in the "bag" room. Sasuke aware of his friend had just left let something fall. His knuckles were bleeding badly now, Sasuke made his way over to the mirror. There it was the saddest site, an unexpected one. Sasuke Uchiha, after almost a decade, was crying.

* * *

**Well the character offer still stands. Sorry I made this chapter so short...I feel like a failure, seriously I was not at all inspired due to the fact that SASUKE is being such an ass in the manga. Oh and well I had an accident earlier, involves many cuts and bruises on my left arm and hand. Hurts so much I can barely move my thumb without feeling pain.**

**Peace, Love, and Needs Reviews**

**Double A-AkinaA-Aki~chan!  
**


End file.
